


October 23

by Bruguer



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, SerquelDay, Strangers to Lovers, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruguer/pseuds/Bruguer
Summary: A story in which Raquel tells her mom the love story of the inspector and the robber. The story of two strangers in a bar.#SerquelDay
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	October 23

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! Happy sequel day, I wanted to do something special for this day in what came to my head was this short one-shot.
> 
> I truly hope you like this.  
> Lots of love, enjoy🤍

October 23 

You know those days when you have no more energy left, you're tired and every single bone of your body feels ready to let go and rest and it’s not that you’ve had a bad day, the opposite really, the day was great, marvelous even, but when you put everything you have in every action during the day and you enjoy every moment since the first ray of sun hit your face in the morning, at the end you don't have any energy left, you've already use it all.

Raquel Murillo is feeling this way tonight, her day had been great, she had a wonderful time with her mother and daughter at the beach.   
They just sat together in a towel not so far away from the seashore, feeling the breeze of the ocean, the heat of the sun on their faces and the air of their family love. No words were spoken, the three of them fearing that the magic of the evening would be ruined if they said something. 

There weren't great days like this anymore, not with Marivi, she wasn't herself anymore, but today something happen and a part of her came back, demanding to spend her last days like the old days, with her girls.

Marivi doesn't remember her anymore, she's constantly staring at Raquel’s eyes trying to decipher her, trying to understand why there's a warm feeling on her chest every time she sees her, why does her heart jumps at the sight of her, why does she feel bonded to her somehow. She never gets an answer anymore but the feeling never goes away and she likes being with this woman that she can’t seem to remember.

They are sitting in Marivi’s bed after Raquel helped her take a shower and put on her pijamas ready to go to sleep, when there's two knocks on the door and then a head peeks from behind the door.

Paula.

Her little Paula that is actually not little anymore, she is 16 now and she couldn't be more similar to her mother. She’s ambitious and self centered, she's so caring and brave and so so stubborn just like her mother. She has the same blonde hair Raquel had when she was her age and her hazel eyes tell stories just like her mother’s.  
She has become an exceptional woman that even though they fight, a lot, and she's constantly making her mother lose her head, the pride her mother takes in the great person she is fills her heart everytime.  
Their little Paula couldn't be more perfect. 

Of course Marivi doesn't remember her either, but she welcomes the girl with the sweet face into the room, and she can’t help to notice that the two women in front of her look very much alike.

Getting her mother to sleep tonight is proving to be a very difficult task, so when Paula proposed the idea of telling her a story, both women agreed.

”What story would you like mom?” 

Raquel asks Marivi who thinks of a story she wants to hear but nothing comes to her mind.

”How about the story of the inspector and the robber, Grandma loves that one”

The elder woman stares at the girl, curiosity showing in her face, the word grandma trying to sink in not really succeeding, but the same thing happens with the young girl, Marivi feels bond to her, like she's a blurred happy memory she can't really remember but it makes her chest feel warm too.   
She smiles at both girls and supports the idea of hearing the story of the inspector and the robber, a story she has never heard before. -she has-

Raquel looks at her daughter with raised eyebrows because she knows her grandma is not the only one that loves that story. The story of two strangers in a bar.

Sergio and Raquel, her parents.

The three girls settled comfortably in the bed, Marivi and Paula resting their backs on the headboard of the bed with Raquel sitting crossed legged in front of them.

She takes a few breaths to gather all her memories.  
And resumes to tell the story...

It all started with two strangers in a bar, well the story actually begins a day before, when 8 freaks decided that it was a good idea to make the biggest heist in history bursting in the place where money is made, walking in their red garments like they owned the place, following orders of one this strangers in the bar.

Their first meeting wasn't accidental, far from it, it was meticulously planned, and her sitting in front of the bar cursing at her phone for something that's entirely her fault (to this day she stills forget to charge the phone) is the beginning of his already made up plan.

The thing he doesn't know is that destiny works in mysterious ways and that day at the bar nothing went according to the plan. At least not his plan.

Her photo had been hanging from his board for a long time, her face and her history imprinted on his mind. He knows how she looks like but that day when he turned around offering his phone to her, he sees a stranger, and all of him feels drawn to her in a way he has never felt before.

The same thing happened to her, but it takes her a while to realize, well not really because the next day she's already calling the stranger of the bar asking him on a date.

He accepted, without hesitation, without thinking it twice.

Her head in the date was somewhere else, filled with thoughts of her best friend telling her not to trust this guy. But it's hard not to trust him because he believed her, he listed to her story like no one ever did, and gave her a fresh breath of air. Something she have been craving for a long time.

She feels drawn, attracted to him and he wants to break her rules of not going to bed on the first date.  
But to be honest, trust is earned and she trusts Angel, so she doubted the stranger and flirtatious she asked him to take a look under the table.  
He did it after doubting for a moment and the thing he saw was definitely not what he expected.

She was pointing a gun at him, the first of many.

It's October 23 and they found themselves in a room with Crystal green bottles, a car, a bunk bed, a black couch, several lights and a gun still pressed to him.

She was wrong (well not really but she doesn't know that yet) and she just made a full of herself with this gorgeous bearded man.

They stayed in front of each other, breathing the tension emanated from both of them.

She took the first step and pressed her lips to his softly, hesitant, testing the waters for just a second. It felt good, too good and she decides to do it again, more comfortable this time, more anxious.

Their hands got tangled in each other that night and they stopped being formal to one other. They just let go.

And they fell.  
Hard.

She moaned a false name that night but the night couldn't have been more real. 

They stayed in that nosey couch like he didn't has a heist to run and she didn't need to end that same heist. They stay there kissing, meeting, feeling each other, losing themselves in a feeling that for him is unknown and for her was long forgotten.

And when she tries to leave, he resists because he wants to keep feeling her, her soft skin against his, her lips against his, he just wants all of her and he knows he can’t have her so maybe just this night, just one.

She stayed a bit longer, consequence of a desire provoked by his fingers playing ”The entertainer”. She wants those fingers playing her.

Another day, she's received at home with a bouquet of flowers from her own garden and when she hugged the giver, she felt safe, loved. 

A lie was still hanging between them and what they were creating was getting out of their hands. Because they lost in each other, loving the unknown and warm feeling between them.  
They didn’t feel like strangers anymore, in fact they felt like they’ve know each other for years. Like they’re willing to cross the ocean together with her family.

She felt overwhelmed when he asked her;

“Vámonos”

Millions of crazy thoughts flying in her head but only one strong enough to say it loud: “yes”  
Yes she wants to cross the ocean with this man, she wants everything with him.  
And then it’s settled, they’re leaving but before that they need to solve a few things. -little things-

Orange.  
The voice on the phone that day felt like a stab in her heart. It confirmed all the fears she didn't even knew she had. He had broke down all her walls, every single one of them.

And he kept doing it even when she had him tied up to the ceiling, even when she slaps him, even when he can’t lie to her anymore.  
He told her everything that day, he even told her what no one knew but she couldn’t believe him, she just couldn’t.

And she breaks her promise of never pointing a gun at him, again.  
But he still leaves and she can't do anything about it, at least not in that moment.

The thing he doesn't know is that she's strong, more that people think. And he brought back a confidence in her she thought she had lost.  
Another man in her life won't get away with it this time. She won’t let him.

She asked for the recording of that day; October 23 and it takes a while but she found him and then she was the one hanging from the roof, her hands tight together over her head.  
His voice begging, pleading her to understand why he’s doing this.

She does, she understands.

“Sergio”

There’s a silent, daring and verbal promise that evoke more intended.  
And she's able to see that there isn't a tray of lie in his eyes, although being honest when there was, she didn't see it.

That's why she doesn't trust her instinct and it's hard for her to trust him, but all of this goes beyond, beyond what she is and what she feels for him.

But she understands him, that’s why she makes him the promise.  
Hoping that the next gesture she’ll give brings certainty that they’re both doing the right thing.

And it does.

They kiss, well she kissed him and he lost balance the instant he felt her lips on his just like the first time he saw her. But then she lost balance too, her knees betraying her and he is there to catch her, wrapping her arms around her not wanting to let go.

Not wanting to let go.

But they do, they let go of each other. He stays there and she walks always the promise still hanging between them.

They don't see each other for a long time, both of them slowly giving up on the person they met one morning at a bar in Madrid. But it’s hard because forgetting something that never existed it’s difficult, but missing it it’s easy.

Their nights are hunted by what could have been, hunted by the thought that they were the right person at the wrong time. And it kills them everytime, waking them up with sweat drops falling from their faces.   
Another nightmare.

During the day they get distracted with everything and for a moment they forget but the night is inevitable and sooner or later it always comes.

A year passes and she founds herself sitting alone in her room watching the news of the red dalis still lost in some place around the world.

10°O’ 0”N 118°50’ 0”E

Their reunion feels surreal, like a dream, and they only wish to never woke up.   
They talked a lot but when the sun sets and goes under the sea of some Philippine island the lovers reunite.  
Because it's been too long, too damn long and all they want to do is make sure this isn’t a dream. 

They kiss and savour each other remembering the flavor almost instantly, they touch everywhere losing control of their hands. But it isn't enough, not until they finally made love, over and over again, they do it until the sun appears, until their bodies refuse to take one more.

Until they know each other by memory.

Her family arrives a month later, bringing closure to the promise made long ago.  
Giving place to a new one: 

“I promise to cherish, value and protect the family that we have, the family that we’re becoming and the family that we have yet to come”

They settled into a new life.  
A life with dusty boats and Van Morrison songs.

A life where she reaches for him at night, where he does the craziest things like having sex in the middle of the night in the ocean, with the waves crashing on their backs and their bodies becoming one.

A life where the words ”I love you” are completely unnecessary, because a kiss in the shoulder in the middle of the night is everything they need to know that they do in fact, love each other.

Truly love each other.

But their happy bubble breaks one day when he gets a call from an unknown number telling him that a not unknown person to him is in trouble.

And he doesn't know how to say to no to family, so he goes for it. He called the band and they got tangled in the same mess they did three years ago. This time for the family. 

This time with her.

It goes to hell and he loses her, losing himself at the same time.

She was still there, hidded in the same place she was three years ago, the only difference being that she now plays for the other band.

Her old friend tried to break her, making her choose between the love of her life and her family, their family. And she wants to die, she was willing to die for him and she wished that the bullet had been fired to her head, not the ground.

Because this is how far they have come, she wants to die because she is about to betray the love of her life, and a life without him it’s not worth it.  
But she’s going to do it, she’s giving up because deep down she knows that he would have told her to do it, the same way he prayed her to told them his location when she was between life and death.

He makes it, barely.

A clock on the wrist of one of the people of the police gave her the hope she had already lost.

When she saw the sun for the first time in two days it was accompanied with another feeling, a light. The light at the end of the tunnel, a feel of hope transmitted from the biggest hug from one of the dalis outside the bank, the ones that trusted them, trusted her and trusted him.

She told her story to the judge with pride, narrating it like a fairy tale.  
Following every instruction he gave her while she rode him in their monastery bed.

Plan Paris.

That was the only thing in her mind while she showered in the bathtub of the governor's office.   
She made it, they made it and like always, he didn't fail her.

VICTORIA!!

The scream of victory was heard all around the country that day.  
The resistance won.

The lovers reunited once more.  
Kissing the life of the other, holding like there was no tomorrow.

And then they disappeared again.

The second heist put them to the test and for a moment they were afraid that'll never come back to what they used to be. So many things have changed. There were so many things left unsaid between them and neither of them wanted to said them out loud, because what if that breaks them?

This time for real.

It doesn't.

They don't break.

They don't heal completely tho, not that day, it would take time and they have a lots of it, a lifetime to be honest.

That night they held each other, tightly.  
And they realized that heaven is a place on earth, she realized that heaven is being held by his arms and he realized that heaven is having her in his arms.

***

”How was your day?”

His hoarse voice on her ear gives her chills all over her body. Her back is pressed to his chest and his hand is settled comfortably on her stomach, running lazy patterns on her skin with his fingers. Patterns that stay printed on her golden soft skin.

”It was marvellous, I told my mom a good story today”

She whispers, shivering out his hold and turning around to face him. He grabs the strand of hair that fell on her forehead putting it behind her ear.  
Two soft kisses are pressed to the corner of her lips and she smiles, loving the feeling of their night intimacy. 8 years together and the feeling haven't subside.

”Really? Which one?”

The words are inserted in her mouth because he's just too close to her and she can feel his hands getting lost under her pijama shorts.

”Two strangers in a bar”

Her breath is caught on her throat when his fingers finally reach it's destination between her legs.

”Sounds familiar”

”Sure stranger”

It's the last thing they say before sinking in each other.

Before the two strangers now very acquainted to each other become one. Moaning and screaming their names to the night.

Two strangers in a bar, two lovers in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! 
> 
> Twitter: @Safandomera


End file.
